Gotham High Adventure
by singasongthatnooneelseknows
Summary: I got inspiration for this after I find some pictures of Gotham High school and after reading something like my story. Biggest differences find out for your self P.S. The chapters are suppose to be 1.1 1.2 1.3 and so on and so forth
1. 11 Homeroom

("Okay today is the day T start school in Gotham High") I eagerly wait outside of my noise homeroom

"Alright class... Bane put him down *Crack* Will you all shut up!" Well it looks like my homeroom teacher has a temper.

"Now class today we have a new student. You may come in!" ("Well here goes nothing") Entering my homeroom is intense, the tension is so thick if you try to cut it with a knife, the knife will break. I walk into the crass room back strait with confidence; I walk to the chalk board and wrote my full name on it when I'm done I turn and introduce myself.

"Hello everyone my name is Bruce Moona Wayna, are there any questions?" I put on the best smile I could muster up. The tension got thicker that not even a chainsaw could cut through it, which for some reason makes me want to rip someone apart.

A blond hair girl with her hair in twin tails, she's wearing faded ruby red overalls with a black clovers down her right pants leg and down her left pant leg were spades she is also wearing a black T shirt with a red heart and diamond and if I have to guess her bra size is thirty-six. Her loud and bubble voice breaks the tension that not even a chainsaw could cut throw "I have a question I do over here!"

I can't help but to chuckle to my self "Alright miss, but first can I know your name?" I said politely trying hard not to laugh at how cute she is

"Do you mean your Bruce Wayne? The billionaire baby boy Brucie who went missing at the age of four and stayed missing ?" She's sitting on her desk with a gleam in her eyes, she is so adorable

"Yes I am" An awkward silence falls on the class. A creep cackle breaks the silence

"I have two questions. I heard you burn your last school down to the ground? Why would a billionaire baby boy like your self would like to come here?" He's a pale weight boy with green hair slick back wearing a dark purple sleeveless shirt with green letters that spell "ha ha ha ha why so sires" tucked in a pair of lighter purple pants that are being held up by a green belt.

"Well... um... What's your name?" I want to punch him

"My name is Joe Kurrt, but everyone calls me Joker and the blond ditz that forgot to tell you her name it Harleen Quinzeel but everyone calls her Harley Quinn" Hearing his voice makes me want to pound his face in and the way he insults her doesn't help.

"Well Joe first :I did not burn down my last school, I didn't like that school, but that doesn't give me the right to burn it down. Second:I put a list of schools on a dart board, I blind folded myself and Gotham High was chosen." Everyone fell silent for a few seconds and soon everyone even the teacher break out in laughter. "What? What? That just made it easier" My eyes darted between three beautiful ladies Harley a red head with green skin and a Gothic short black hair i couldn't help but to drown in their voices.

The red head with forest green tinted skin who is wearing a sky blue summer dress with matching flip flops and if I have to guess her bra size is fourth. She tries to speak throw her laughter "Okay...okay...so you let fate choose your school?" Everyone in class quiet down

"Well yes. How do you think I choose my last school?" Everyone started laughing again but my attention was on the red head everyone else fell silent

"By the way my name is Pamela" She introduce her self to me with moving a few strands of her out of her face as she catches her breath, she truly is a rare beauty and her forest green skin was a compliment to her

"You got that right Red that's funnier then any "jokes" that the want to be fool over there have ever told, and just so you know my name is Selina" A gothic girl wearing a black T shirt with a white cat logo and she's wearing black jeans with a tare on the outside of her left pants leg and if I have to guess her bra size is thirty-eight.

"I suggest you watch your tong kitten before you get spade with a chainsaw" I guess Selina pushed Joe's button he looks like he's about to kill her

"Bring it on you failure of a clown" I'm going to have to intervene there is no way I'll let her get hurt

"That's enough you two! Bruce please take your seat we will be starting class." Everyone took their and what is with this seating arrangement all the guys are on the outside the ladies are on the inside. The only open seat is one that is in the center of the ladies not that I mind. The blond bubble beauty that was sitting on the desk next to Joe, she gets off and jumps on two desks planting herself in third one's seat she looks at me with a bright white smile. The red head rare beauty steps out of the seat she sat in to move four seats she looks at me with a glare with fear in the center. The black hair trouble making beauty flips her desk over to move five seats in she give me a look that just draws me in closer but I know if I go for her their will be trouble. As I walk to my seat I pass each one looking deeper into their eyes seeing a story about their pass that I want to hear and I see a story with each one that we'll make together. "Now class lets start out with the "Answer me box" The teacher reaches into a box with the letter A on it. "There is only one and it's from...Edward Enigma" The class sounds really aggravated even the teacher did. "Now class you all know how the "Answer me box" works and of course there is a riddle" The teacher seems to be forcing her self to write the two questions on the chalkboard. "The Question is: What is the post negative division of 5581142? The riddle is: I'm not were I want to be, but I can't see where I want to be until something I need is delivered to me, What am I?" Everyone aggravation got worst expressly Bane and a crocodile looking guy who is sitting next to Joe.

I raised my hand "Miss. Rentz may I answer both of them?"

A small redhead boy that looks like a nerdy hipster that's all in green lets out a prideful laugh "Go ahead and embarrass your self on your first day "

I didn't look at Edward as I got out of my desk and made my way to the board. When I got up there I wrote the answers to the math and riddle under a minute it's easy. "The answer to the math problem is negative forty-two the answer to the riddle is a prisoner locked up in a S.E.C"

Edward laugh proudly making me raise an eyebrow in question "You got the riddle correct good job, but the math problem is answer is negative one hundred and forty-two, you were close so don't feel bad" His contradicting sarcasm makes me want to knock his teeth down his throat

"I honestly think you don't know how post negative division works: it's a three step math problem, but that's the long way the short is negative last two numbers because "post" is an ancient word for "last two"

"So that mean the answer to these kind of math problem is in the name?"Harley chimes in, she's cute

"That's right the name tells you how to take care of it" Edward open his mouth then shut it, he laid his head on his desk in defeat; everyone in class laugh at him.

Harley's voice stood out from the laughter "Well well it looks like egg head Edd has just been out done in his own game" She shoots me with a wink

"Shut you trap you useless tramp!" Edward snaps at Harley through all the laughter as if hes better then her

"Awww egg head want to be hipster Ed is trying to be "cute". You should stop trying you're not cute" Harley shoots Edward with a glare saying "I'll kill you if you so try again". He turns around in his seat. Bet he's feeling humiliated right now. I return to my seat the rest of the class went on without any more trouble or so I thought.


	2. 12 History

The bell rings everyone fills up the hall way. My locker is in the darkest part of the school, all the lights are out and there is no windows it's completely pitch black. I'm fine with it because of two reason; One: I fine darkness and dark places comforting as if I don't need to hold back who I truly am. Two: I can see in the dark as clear as day. When I'm done getting what I need from my locker I head to my next class which happens to be history class and I don't know where it's at. As I try to find my way to class I hear someone call my name behind me when I turn to face the one who is calling my name and I get punch in the left side of my face, all honesty it didn't hurt it was a surprise. Three bulky guys surround me one of them had a cocky smile I guess he was the one who punched me. The two others grabbed my arms and pined them behind my back."Well well look whose the new kid in this insane asylum its Bruce Wayne." I look down and come eye to eye with four foot eight inch chubby kid who looks like a penguin and hes wearing a tux which makes him look even more like a penguin

"Who are you?" Apparently my question infuriated him even more, he pulls out a pair of braces knuckles and connected a right hook to under my jaw with a jump then a left hook to my gut, it stung a bit but still it wasn't anything.

"My name is Oswald Cobbulpot and it was your family who ruin my family!" He sounds like he's having an asthma attack. As he continued a crowd gathers around us I couldn't help but to notice Harley Pamela and Selina where in the crowd .

"Cobbulpot?... Cobbulpot? Where have I heard that name?" As I lost myself in thought Oswald continued using me as a punching bag as his two thugs "held me the third one seem to be enjoying watching me get hit maybe a little to much. As he hit me more people gathers around us when more people gathered the faster and harder he hit me, but like I mention before he doesn't know how to punch he's just going to hurt himself. "Now I remember the Cobbulpots!" I threw both of his thugs who where "holding" me into the ceiling whoops "The Cobbulpots where once the richest family in Gotham, but due to their years of greed, selfishness and abusive behavior put them on thin wire. Then came my family the Waynes, they cut the thin wire putting the Cobbulpots out of their misery and saving Gotham from them. As a snowball effect the Waynes inherited what ever was left of the Cobbulpot's fortune and all the problems they case. Now the Waynes are the richest family in the world do to their humble behavior and they use their money for the for the good of others" Cobbulpot did not want to hear what I just said his pace quicken as he fought back tears. "Um Oswald you should stop before you hurt yourself" Right after I said that he brakes his Radius and Ulna in both of his arms. he drops to his knees screaming in pain "You three should take him to the nurses office." They did, the crowd stare at me looking disappointed "Any question?" That's the only thing I could think to say

Harley started shoving her whey through the crowd followed by Pamela and Selina "Are you okay?" she squeak shoving Bane and Corc out of her way Pamela and Selina lined up with her in front of them. She's so cute

"Ya I'm fine? Oswald didn't know what he was doing and it was quite obvious what is about to happen" The crowd scatters mumbling stuff excepted Bane and Croc the three lovely ladies took five step to me and turn to face the two who are behind them

"What the hell do you two want?" Selina ask her voice sent shivers up my spine for some reason

"Shut up kitten" Bane raised one hand and swung it to slap her out of his way. I don't know what happen but my body moved on its own and I met his slap with my own stopping him in his tracks

"Didn't you know the strong shouldn't use their strength for selfish reasons?" I spun him around facing the opposite direction Croc is about to attack but Bane raise a hand up stopping him in his tracks

"Now Waylon my friend now is not the time to fight him" Bane knows how to fight the two left together. I'm going to fight him one day.

"So ladies my I walk you to your classes?" I ask giving them a gentle man's bow I can feel them straining at me. I look up at the lovely's two seem confused one seems to be angry.

Two of them gives me a curtsy "Why thank you" One just stood there with her arms cross. They lead me to their classes; Selina is the first to be drop off which happens to be my history class when she left she shot me with a glare that is mix with sadness. The next one to be drop off is Harley at the Lang art class which happens to be my fifth period class. Now I'm alone with Pamela to be honest this is going to be interesting. As we walk to her class her attitude changes into more hostel

"So Pamela I have a question" She shoots me with a glare

"What do you want to know?" she ask hissing at me. I cover my throat with my left hand it feels like she's trying to rip it out

"Why is your skin forest green?" She gives me a look that reads 'are you sires?' she takes a deep breath then looks at me in the eyes for a few seconds then refocus her stair ahead

"My skin is green because when I was five years old my father sold me to a science laboratory. There I was put through many painful experiments for one year. The last test went horribly wrong I was thrown into a pond of chemicals I crawled out of the pond and collapse in a bed of flowers then I blacked out. When I woke up I am the reincarnation of mother nature and that's why my skin is green" I couldn't help but to touch her face when I did she looks at me with so much anger. She jumped when I pulled her closer I brought my forehead to her's. I closed my eyes breathing in her sent through my nose as the reality around me disappears the only thing there is me and her. When I fell in to this trans I heard a voice mixed with fear pain and confusion crying out snapping me out of my trans. She shoves me away yelling at me "Men are born in this world to obey women!"

She turns walking away I grab her pulling her to me lining her five foot nine inch body up with my six foot body holding her close "No! Men and women are born together for each other. To help each other with their dreams to support each other in their time of difficulty to protect one another in their time of weakness because there is no man or women worth fighting over, but there are men and women worth fighting for." I closed my eyes resting my forehead on hers i hear her sniffing fighting back her tears. She pushed away and storms off I followed her she looks back at me then start running away I chase after her. Her movement is smooth graceful gentle and fast I match her speed mesmerized by her movement it felt like we are dancing as she try to avoid me as I try to grab her. Her dress wraps around me as I wrap my right arm around her waist moving her out of the way of a thrown fifty pound weight. The feeling of stopping time happens again why does it keep happening between me and her?  
She breaks away from me again i figured she's heading to her class room she takes hold of the door nob is opening it I slam it shut and pin her to the wall by the door. Are heavy breathing mixed in the air between us are bodies lined up again she's trembling as I hold her close and closed my eyes "You don't need to be afraid of me I will not harm you" I open my eyes lining up are gaze her green cheeks are darker. I step away from her and open the door for her she enter the room biting her lower lip when she is in the class room I closed the door after that I lost all the strength in my legs forcing me to lean against the door trying to catch my breath("What happening to me?") for a second I think I can feel Pamela's heart beating with mine as I lean against the door but it disappears as I walk away a smile spread across my face why am I smiling?

I get to my history class just before the bell rings the first person that I almost ran over is Selina, she sat there glaring at me ("Did I do something?")The teacher calls me to the board to introduce myself so I did and like last time I asked for question no one seems to care still I couldn't ignore Selina glaring at me. I took the only open seat that happens to be in front of Selina and behind a girl in a wheelchair. I feel Selina burning holes in the back of my head ("Is she mad at me?")

The teacher turn off the lights and everyone started doing anything but pay attention to the teacher. I take one of my glow in the dark pens that I keep in my binder and pass it to Selina she jumped when the pen land on her desk she started glaring at me again I held up a similar pen then I wrote {Are you mad at me?} I held my note book over my shoulder so she could read it

She wrote back {I don't need your protection}

{?}

{Don't you remember you dumb ass you stop Bane from hitting me}

{All honesty I don't know what happen myself}

{?}

{One second I was behind you then I saw Bane about to strike you and the next I'm in front of you stopping him and I have no clue why I did that}

{Are you sires?} I turn in my chair coming face to face with her looking dead in the eyes

{Yes} she froze seeing how sires I am

{I heard what happen between you and Pamela} My face feels warmer? {What did you do to her?}

My face feels warm {Why is she okay}

{She text me telling me what you did to her} Okay my face is getting warmer

{Well you see after Pamela and I drop you and Harley off at your classes Pamela got hostel with change things around I asked her about her green skin, I was hurting after what she told me I started to act out in a wired way then a cause and effect thing happen and I end up chasing her to her class room before she enter her class room I stop her and shared my feelings with her then I open the door for and we separated} My face feels hot?

Thing between us falls silent I turn back around in my seat facing foreword I'm having feelings that I haven't experience before I look back at her seeing her stare at the ceiling class is almost over when I feel a poke in my back I look over my shoulder to see another note written by Selina that say{ Thanks for tacking care of my Red for me} she gives me a wink

I write back {No problem} the lights came back on the class is over. "Hey Selina can I have my pen back?"

She drop it in her shirt and it didn't fall out "You want it take it"she said follow by a giggle

"If you wanted to keep it all you had to do is ask" Resisting temptation is pain full

"Well the bye" She sounds disappointed as she walks away

"Wait Selina will you tell me where the homeeck room is?" She looks at me very disappointed

"I don't know where it is" She storms off

"I know where that class is" I turn around and the pain of resisting just jump threw the roof

"Are you okay " she ask

"Ya ya I think I am" Ow that hurt


End file.
